


History

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-28
Updated: 2008-04-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Pre-Administration through the first election - how Leo and Margaret came to be a couple.





	1. Back to Manchester

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

He answered on the first ring, casting a glance around to make sure no one was on this side of the porch. "Margaret, good to hear from you. Thanks for calling me back so quickly."  
She twirled the phone cord between her thumb and forefinger. "Well, Governor, you did say to call as soon as possible." Her voice catching slightly, she swallowed before continuing. "What can I help you with? And are you on a cell phone? You used to hate cell phones."  
Walking off the porch toward the side fence, Jed continued looking around to check for eavesdroppers. "I had you call me on the cell 'cause I didn't want Leo to know that I called you."  
Her eyes closed tightly while she gripped the phone cord. "What's wrong, Governor?"  
"Nothing that you coming to work for us wouldn't cure."  
Eyes springing open, she blurted out, "I don't follow you."   
Jed propped one leg up on the lower rung on the weathered wooden fence. "Margaret, Leo's convinced me to dangle my feet into the world of national politics. Not many know about it yet, but we're gonna make a run for the White House."  
"That's wonderful, Governor....but why are you calling me?" She let go of the phone cord, reaching instead for the pencil on her desk. Her eyes glanced across her well-ordered desk, checking for any new files or messages.  
"'Cause nobody else can keep up with the human dynamo but you. Mrs. Landingham begged me to call you. Leo's already caused two secretaries to take early retirement, and yesterday, I think Mrs. L tried to shoot him with a tranquilizer gun. Now, I'm not saying that I don't like her chances, and I'm pretty sure she's a top shot, but..." Jed hesitated for just a second.  
Margaret jumped in. "But what, Governor."  
Jed sighed. "but I can't win without Leo, and I really don't think Leo can get this thing off the ground without you. We all know you were the woman behind the throne when he was in the Cabinet."  
She twirled the pencil in her hand, her eyes once again closed. Maybe if she could turn the focus of this conversation elsewhere, then he'd let up. "Come on, Governor. We both know that Leo McGarry doesn't need anybody to take care of him. He's been in politics longer than anyone, and he knows how to get things done. Surely you can find someone up there in New Hampshire who is qualified. I just can't. Not now."  
"Margaret..." Jed mentally kicked himself, trying to keep the whine out of his voice. "Whatever that high-priced law factory is paying you, I'll match it. Hey, I think I'll double it, if you'd just come back."  
"Governor, I can't," she barely whispered, glancing at her door to make sure it was still firmly closed.  
Jed heard defeat in her voice. "Margaret, we need you," he boomed through the phone lines. "Your country needs. Leo needs you. You know how he gets when he's focused. He needs someone...no, he need you... to take care of the details. We're just now getting off the ground, and before we bring anybody else on, I want you." He grinned, sticking his left hand in his pant's pocket.  
"But Governor.." she barely said before he rushed on.   
"It's settled, Margaret. I'll get Mrs. Landingham to email you the train information, and we'll send a car to pick you up at the station in the morning."  
A thought suddenly crashed through her confused mind. "Governor, why are you calling me? You said you didn't want Leo to hear you. He doesn't know you called, does he?" She sat straight up in her chair, her head cocked to the side.  
He had the grace to sound a bit sheepish. "Well, it may be that I forgot to mention it to him. But, hey-- you can tell him in person tomorrow morning. Welcome to Bartlet for America, Margaret."   
"Governor, what if..." She didn't bother to finish the sentence, the sound of the disconnect click in her ear.   
Even as she slowly hung up the receiver and turned to her computer monitor, she kept thinking, "I can't believe I agreed to this. No, wait..I'm not sure I even did agree." Leaning her head against the back of her chair, she let her mind wander a few years back to the Bartlet farm. I'm going back to Manchester, she thought. I'm really going back to the scene of the crime. It's really true...your sins do find you out.

 

__________________________

 

“You did what? You jackass.” Abbey’s voice rang out across the Manchester bedroom as she threw her beaded jacket over the chair.

“I said that I called Margaret and convinced her to come join us.” Jed looked up in shock at the woman who stood across from him, arms akimbo and eyes flaming. “I thought you liked Margaret.”

“ I happen to think Margaret is great, but that’s beside the point.” Abbey stalked over to the bed, kicking off her shoes along the way. “Does Leo know you asked her?” 

He shot her a side glance, quickly turning away so he wouldn’t have to face her wrath directly. “Not exactly,” he mumbled.

“Not exactly? What exactly does that mean?”

“It means that he’ll be thrilled when he finds out tomorrow.” Jed quickly turned and pointed a finger at his wife. “And what’s with the big melodrama? It’s Margaret, for God’s sake. She’s the only one who can keep up with him, and we need her, woman.”

Tilting her head to the side, she asked in a low voice, “But at what expense, Jed?”

Shaking his hand dismissively, he answered, “Don’t worry about her salary. The campaign will cover it.”

She whispered, “Not that expense. What about the….” The question hung in the air, Abbey’s lips clamped shut.

Jed crossed the room to her, leaning his hands against the quilted comforter. “What about what, Abigail?”

She refused to meet his eyes. “Let’s just drop it.”

“No, wife, you’re the one who almost went postal over this simple bedtime story.” Tipping her chin so he could see her eyes, he added, “What’s got you so riled up about Margaret? It can’t be because she didn’t go back to the Labor Department when Leo came back from Tucson.” 

Her eyes met his. “You know that’s not it.”

“Well, what is it? She couldn’t put her career on hold forever for him. Cut her some slack.”

She slipped off the bed and headed toward her closet. “Let’s just drop it, okay.”

Watching her walk away from a fight, a confused look on his face, Jed called out, “All I know is that I want a smooth running campaign. If Leo has Margaret, then everything will be fine, Abigail.”

 

________________________-

 

Shielding her eyes from the morning sun, Margaret quickly looked up in surprise when she heard her name.

“Mrs. Bartlet! I didn’t expect to see you this morning,” she called, pulling her small suitcase behind her as she moved toward the smiling woman.

Abbey walked quickly toward the tall redhead. “Well, when my husband told me what he had done, I thought you might want to see a friendly face first thing this morning.” Reaching for Margaret’s shoulder bag, she quickly gave her the once-over. “Let’s get you to the car, shall we?”

They walked in silence through the bustling station, the officer assigned to Abbey making a path for them. It was not until the door was firmly closed on the unmarked sedan that Abbey broke the silence. 

“So are you a masochist or just plain crazy?

“To tell you the truth, I really don’t know.” Margaret lifted her face and looked the older woman straight in the eye. “I spent yesterday morning in a fog. About the time that I came to my senses and picked up the phone to tell the Governor I wasn’t coming, my managing partner came by to congratulate me on joining the Bartlet campaign and to let me know that my leave of absence had been approved. A leave of absence, which, by the way, I didn’t even know I had requested. When I arrived at my apartment last night, the moving boxes were already waiting on me, and Mrs. Landingham had emailed the train information.” Stopping for a quick breath, she continued, “I honestly feel like the last twenty four hours have been a dream, and that I’ll wake up soon and be back in the District, slaving away on some corporate merger. Maybe I am crazy.”

Abby smiled softly. “Well, you’ll soon be slaving away, but I don’t think it’ll be a dream. Are you sure you want to put your head in the lion’s mouth again?”

Suddenly consumed with an imaginary piece of lint on her tan skirt, Margaret hesitated before she answered. “Do you think it’s going to be that bad?”

“Well, considering that my husband, the honorable Governor of the great state of New Hampshire and it’s chief village idiot, has yet to tell his best friend that he even called you, then I guess, yeah, it’s gonna be that bad.” Abby looked at the younger woman with compassion. “But, hey, it could be worse. The last time we were all together, Leo was going to rehab, we were going to Concord, and you were just … going.”

Margaret flinched at Abbey’s words. “You went with him to Tucson, didn’t you?”

“During the flight out there, he spilled his guts and told me what happened between you two.” Margaret looked up in horror, but Abby continued on. “Look, hon, I don’t blame you and I don’t blame him. God knows Leo deserves some modicum of happiness in his life, and you don’t need to hold yourself responsible for his actions.” She paused, staring out the window at the passing countryside. Moments and miles passed before she continued. “Margaret, Leo fought for his sanity during those 28 days, and he’s been fighting to stay sober ever since. I don’t think he knows how to do anything but fight.” Turning, Abby reached out to pat Margaret’s hand. “We’ve got two days at the farm before we have to go back to the Mansion. The best thing that I can say is that you may be exactly what Leo needs right now, whether he realizes it or not.”

Leaning her head back against the cool leather seat, Margaret murmured, “I hope you’re right, because otherwise history will be repeating itself.”


	2. Together again

She’d never seen someone almost choke on a boysenberry muffin before. While it could be a slightly humorous scene, Margaret was a bit concerned that Leo might have permanently damaged his lungs from all of the coughing. Standing to the side while Abbey pounded him on the back, Margaret took in her surroundings, and quickly decided that not much had changed in the Bartlet household over the past few years. 

“Margaret, welcome to Manchester!” Turning to him as Jed enveloped her in a hug, she barely caught his whispered words. “Don’t give me away yet. I haven’t had a chance to break it to him gently.”

She stared at the smiling man in front of her. “Well, Governor,” she finally responded, her eyes shifting toward the other man in the room, who looked like he had seen a ghost. “I think that ship has sailed.”   
____________________

The slamming of the door reverberated throughout the entire house, but it wasn’t nearly as loud as the yelling had been. The two men had loudly exchanged opinions as only old friends can do.

As she slipped off the back porch, she wondered if she’d find him in the same place. Rounding the side of the barn, she caught a glimpse of navy blue moving in the field. “Well, at least he’s still predictable,” she whispered to herself, pulling her cardigan tighter against the morning chill with one hand as she stepped into the open pasture.

He felt her before he saw her. Leaning against the wooden planks, he stared across the field, looking at everything and nothing in particular. The fence barely vibrated under his hands as she gingerly sat his coffee mug on the top rung. 

“You shouldn’t have come.” The words hung in the air, broken only by the soft calls of a far away flock of geese. 

Margaret leaned back against the top rail, facing the farmhouse. She glanced at him, noticing that he looked better than the last time she had seen him.

“You shouldn’t have come.” 

She closed her eyes for just a second. “I heard you the first time, Leo,” she replied, mentally wincing at the sharp words.

Her voice was still the same, the lilt lingering in his ears. “Of all the dumb-assed things he’s done over the years…” 

Well, here we go, she thought. “You can’t blame him. He doesn’t know, does he?” she asked softly, focusing on the small patch of grass she was scuffing with her left loafer.

Leo sighed as he slid his hand over the rough wood, pulling back as a splinter embedded in his fingertip. “Well, Mary Margaret, what are we gonna do about this?” He groaned inwardly as his mind suddenly registered the name that had tripped off his tongue.

Jerking her head up in surprise at the question and the softer tone of his voice, she blurted out, “Nobody’s called me that in years. Not since....” She let the words fade away, wondering why she had to be the one who brought up what they were both trying to avoid. 

Scraping his thumbnail over the sliver in his index finger, he turned to face her for the first time. “Not since the last time we were in this exact spot, right?”

She hesitated, not knowing if she really wanted to continue this discussion. “Yeah.” Well, in for a dime, in for a dollar, she thought. “Not since I slept with a man and almost ruined his marriage, yeah.”

Eyes flashing, he forced himself not to reach out and grab her arm as he stared at her. “Good God, woman, is that what you think happened?” He barely saw the nod of her head before he rushed on. “You didn’t ruin anything, Margaret. Jenny and I survived. If anything, I’m to blame for dragging you into my own little morality play.”

She moved away from the fence, straightening her back. “I’m not a victim, Leo. I was a willing participant. There’s a big difference, you know.” She saw his mouth open, but quickly held up her hand. “And I’m still a willing participant. Whatever part I’m given, I’m ready to play it.”

Surprised by the fire in her eyes, he growled, “You shouldn’t have to. It’s just wrong, Margaret. He shouldn’t have called you.” Unconsciously, he reached out and grabbed the mug, taking a long sip of the tepid liquid while never taking his eyes off of her.

“Well, he did, Leo.” Maybe, just maybe, she thought, I can turn this around and get us on safe ground. The morning sun broke through the clouds, warming her face as she warmed to her topic. “And from what the Governor tells me, you might just need me. You’re scaring the hired help, Leo, and God only knows what will happen when this campaign really gets rolling. Who’s going to keep you pointed in the right direction? The Governor? I think not.” Her head dropping just a little, she quickly added, “And I owe it to you, okay?” 

He sighed, again, as he tightened his grip on the mug. “No, you really don’t.” Jenny’s face crossed his mind, quickly fading as he watched Margaret nervously tuck a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. “I can’t make any promises, you know.” 

Finally. “I don’t think either one of us is in a position to be making promises.”

“You sure you want to be a part of this? You really want the job” Part of him, a very small part of him, hoped she would say no, and relieve them of this burden. But then, he told himself, the much greater part of him wanted her to accept. Why, he wasn’t sure, but at least he would know where she was.

Biting her lower lip, she nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving his. 

“Okay.” Turning the mug in his hands, he emptied what was left of the coffee onto the ground as he started walking back to the farmhouse. 

“Just like that?” she asked, taking the few steps needed to join him, her hands dusting off her skirt as she moved.

He allowed a small smile to cross his lips. “Yeah. Just like that.”


	3. History

Between all of the packing boxes and the new files that had been dumped on the desk, Margaret wasn’t sure that she could even find the ringing phone. “Bartlet for America, Leo McGarry’s office.” What in the world does that man do with all of the pens I leave for him every morning, she asked herself as she dug through the metal drawer.

“Is he still in the office?” Her hands stilled at the frigid voice, the desk light casting a pale glow in the darkened room.

She swallowed, sitting down quickly in Leo’s chair, catching herself as it rolled to the side. “Mrs. McGarry. How good to hear from you.”

“Don’t worry with the pleasantries, Margaret.” Winter in New England apparently had nothing on the cold front coming through the phone lines.

“I’m sorry, ma’am, he just went into a meeting with the Governor and Josh Lyman. I’ll be glad to tell him you called.” Again. Pink notes peeked out from under the files, reminders for the past two days to call his wife. Margaret placed her free hand against her forehead, closing her eyes and mentally counting to ten. 

She heard Jenny softly sigh on the other end, and wondered if there would be an early thaw. “Don’t be sorry, Margaret. I just wanted to remind him that Mallory starts her new position the day after tomorrow.”

“He remembers, ma’am.” Margaret quickly flipped open the desk calendar, nodding at the red note jotted in the margin. “He even sent flowers already.” 

She didn’t know which she hated more, the silence or the ice, wondering if the other woman had hung up. “Well, tell him to call me tonight. I’m leaving for London tomorrow.” 

Margaret didn’t bother to respond to the dial tone, softly placing the receiver back in the cradle. Yet another pink message to add to the collection, she thought, frowning, as she finally found a wayward pen. 

“You know, hon, your face will freeze that way if you don’t smile soon.” Abbey leaned against the doorframe, her eyes smiling as she waved a hand at the startled redhead “Oh, for goodness sake, sit back down. You’ve been running around here for almost eighteen hours already. I think you’ve deserved a break for a few moments.” She stepped into the light, moving a white box from the only metal folding chair in the room, then settled in and looked at the younger woman with interest. “I’ll take it that Jenny still isn’t happy, hmmm?”

She idly wondered how much the Bartlets really knew. Well, as her great-aunt Bridey always said, better to be safe than sorry. “I’m sure she’s just worried, ma’am.” Her eyes widened as Abbey snorted and started shaking her head. 

“Oh, please, Margaret. This is me, Abbey, you’re talking to. I’ve known Jenny McGarry for eons, and trust me, she’s not the one who’s worried. That’s your job, thank God.” Taking a hard look at the slumped shoulders on the woman in front of her, Abbey softened her tone. “Don’t let her throw you. She’s spent the past few years playing the annoyed, long-suffering, political wife, and I’m betting the role is beginning to get a bit old for her.”

“But she has a right to be annoyed, don’t you think?” I would be if another woman had made love to my husband, she added silently. Margaret tilted her head as she lifted troubled eyes to Abbey’s. “Wouldn’t you be?”

Abbey leaned forward, propping her elbow on the desk. “Jenny’s not what she seems to be. Just take my advice; don’t let her ruin your day, your night, your week, your whatever…okay? You’re where you need to be, and I know of at least four of us who are happier because of it.” 

Her cheeks blushing, she felt a small tear slide down her cheek. “It’s just that, some days, after phone calls like this, I wonder if things wouldn’t be better if…”

“If what? If you had never come back?” The realization suddenly struck her. “Oh my Lord, you think she knows about you two, don’t you?

Margaret nodded, quickly wiping the next tear before it could drop. 

“Hon, I know for a fact that she doesn’t. Only three people do, and two of us are sitting in this room. Jenny’s just a self-absorbed pain who likes to use guilt as her own personal weapon. Trust me, sister, she’s far more upset over the fact that it’s not her husband who’s running for President. But she’ll use that to manipulate him, and you, as far as she can.” 

Her fingers tapped against the edge of the scarred wooden desk, a small flutter starting in her chest. Voices sounded faintly in the corridor as she tried to comprehend everything she had just heard. 

Abbey pushed back in her chair as the deep voices neared, heels clicking softly as she reached the door. Smiling as she turned, she added, “And you are exactly what he needs to save him from himself.” 

_________________________________________

“So which city will you be in this week?”

His head cocked, he paused as he tried to remember. “I think we’re packing up soon and going to somewhere in South Carolina.” Shuffling papers, he reached for his glasses while propping the phone between his chin and shoulder.

“You won’t forget to call Mallory, will you?” The frustration in her voice made up for the lack of other emotions.

Absently, he glanced at the clock on his desk. “It’s already midnight, Jenny. I’ll call her in the morning.” He heard her sigh, and wanted to respond with one of his own. “I won’t forget, okay? It’s late, and I’ve still got to review today’s polling results. I promise, I’ll call her in the morning.” 

“See that you don’t make promises that you can’t keep, Leo. Good night.” The buzz of the dial tone once again playing in his ear, he wondered if she knew how much that annoyed him. 

Slamming the receiver, he pressed his fingertips to his forehead and closed his eyes. The faintest sounds of tapping drifted in from the next office, and he knew Margaret was still trying to make sense of the notes from his latest meeting. Nights like this caused more questions than answers, and he valiantly tried to stop them from overtaking his thoughts. Hearing the soft footsteps, he knew she would soon be standing in the doorway between their offices. Looking up into the shadowed doorway, Leo caught her eyes, wondering for just a moment if she had been crying, then dismissed the thought as Margaret stepped into the room and handed him the latest polling data.


	4. History

“You did what?”

“I told Donna Moss she could be my assistant.”

“Really, Josh, that’s something you want to run by me first.” She scribbled the name on her already full clipboard, looking back up as Josh used both hands to prop in the doorway. Ignoring the ringing phone, she added tightly, “And I suppose you want me to clear it with Leo also, don’t you?”

“Would you, Margaret?” he flashed a grin, pushing against the metal doorframe. “Hey, that would be great!”

“Well, forget it.” Who knew a pencil could snap that loudly when it hit glass? “You’re gonna have to tell Leo yourself this time!” 

Even though he was nowhere near the line of fire, he jumped to the side anyway, dropping his hands and gingerly stepping inside the doorway. “Whoa, there, Margaret.” Holding up both hands, he quickly added, “I come in peace. Drop your weapons.”

“Don’t even try to make me laugh right now.” She lowered her voice, noticing the glances of interest from the crowded hallway. “Josh, we don’t even know this woman. What if she’s a spy, or a convicted felon, or, I don’t know, an escapee from a mental institution?”

The soft crunch of broken wood and lead drew their attention as Leo moved into the office. “Who’s in a mental institution?” 

Josh sighed, pulling at his collar, trying to loosen his tie. “Nobody, Leo. I’m just trying to explain to the den mother here that I’ve got a new assistant.” 

“The blonde that was in your office earlier?” 

“Yeah.”

Leo looked from Margaret to Josh, then back to Margaret again, locking on her flashing eyes. “You not okay with this?,” his voice soft as he leaned against the edge of her desk. 

She felt her cheeks flush as she gripped the back of her chair. “Leo, it’ not that I’m not okay with this, or her, it’s just that we don’t know the whole story. This isn’t the easiest job in the world, and what if she can’t cut it?” 

“What do you want to do?” 

Josh opened his mouth to answer Leo’s question, then quickly closed it when he realized Leo was still looking at Margaret. For just a moment, he felt like he was missing something, and he wondered if they even realized he was still in the cramped room. Her voice broke through his thoughts and he glanced up when he heard Margaret say his name.

“Yeah?” 

“Why do you want her to be your assistant?” Her question may have been addressed to Josh, but she was still looking at Leo.

“Why do I want her to be my assistant?” 

“Don’t try to stall by repeating the question, Josh.” Margaret’s voice held a small hint of steel as her eyes flicked his way. 

“I’m not stalling, Margaret, really.” He could faintly hear the ringing phones and Toby yelling something to Sam. “It’s just hard to explain.”

“Well, let’s give it a try, shall we?” Leo shifted his weight against the desk, turning to face the young man on the other side of the room. “Surely with all of those degrees you claim you got, somewhere you learned basic English.”

He glanced from Leo to Margaret, and it finally struck him. “Donna’s got a fire, a passion. She’s out to do something good, and you just don’t see that everyday I feel comfortable with her. Maybe she’ll make me better than I am.” Softly, he added, “I guess I want what you two have.”

She watched Leo as he watched Josh, wondering when the younger man had put the pieces together. Her hands shook as she tucked a wayward strand of red behind her ear, nervously meeting Leo’s eyes when he turned to her.

“Let him do it.”

“You sure?” He watched her closely, amazed at the range of emotions that flickered across her face in just a few seconds.

She smiled quickly, reaching for her clipboard, her face neutral as she looked at Josh. “Yeah. But I want to meet her. Today. And don’t ever call me a den mother again.”


	5. History

New Hampshire  
His footsteps light, he hesitated in the doorway, watching her as she bent over the briefing book. She slowly rubbed her neck, a slight frown crossing her lips as she scribbled a note in the margin. Sounds of violins floated softly against his ears as his eyes focused on the redhead curled into his couch. A faint remembrance flashed through his mind; same woman, just a different time. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he eased into the room, moving toward his desk

The soft thud of his briefcase caught her attention. Watching him as he shrugged out of his coat, small drops of water splattering against the vinyl floor, she wondered how long it had been raining. “How did the meeting go?”

He met her glance. “Not as good as I had hoped.” His voice was low, not wanting to shatter the stillness of the room. Reaching into his jacket for his glasses, he scanned the messages she had placed on his desk earlier in the day. “We’re finally reaching the central demographic, but the fringes have me concerned.” 

She stretched slightly, laying the book beside her on the sofa. “So what are we gonna do about it?” 

Giving her a weary smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, he said, “Stay faithful to the platform, and hope to God that we get lucky soon.” Tossing his glasses on top of reports he hadn’t yet read, he silently watched her as she rolled her head from side to side, red hair dropping over her face. 

“Your neck bothering you again?”

She stilled, hearing him move around the desk toward the sofa. “Not much.”

“Margaret…..” The low growl hung in the room.

Feeling the sofa dip, she lifted her eyes to meet the green ones next to her. “I’m fine, Leo.” A distraction formulated in her mind. “Did Josh tell you that Donna and I met tonight?”

“Yeah.” He stretched his legs out, settling deeper in the sofa, still watching her. “Is this gonna be a thing?” 

Her fingers slightly tracing the edge of the briefing book, she grinned. “Not unless Mandy starts causing us some problems.”

He groaned loudly, noticing that her grin grew broader. “Hell, Margaret, the last thing I need is a catfight because Josh went and did something stupid over a blonde.”

Not missing the glint in his eyes, she laughed. “If I were you, Leo, I wouldn’t let the other women hear you say that. Mrs. Bartlet particularly would come down on you like a ton of bricks, and you know it.”

“That’s because Abbey thinks it’s her mission in life to re-educate me when it comes to gender equality. But I learn quickly, and I think I can fool her. “ He shrugged, placing one arm on the back of the sofa. “As long as you don’t give away my secrets.” 

The mood broken, he watched the smile fade from her face, and mentally kicked himself for the seemingly innocent words.

“I’ll never tell your secrets, Leo.” Her head low and her voice barely above a whisper, he strained to hear her next words. “Most of them are mine, too.”

“Do you regret it?” The question hung in the air between them, floating with the melody from the radio.

“No.” 

He exhaled slowly, suddenly realizing he had been holding his breath waiting for her to answer. He could almost see the wheels turning in her mind as he stretched out his fingers and tipped her chin. Her green eyes met his. “And before you ask, Margaret, neither do I.”

She trembled as his finger skimmed her neck and lingered on her shoulder, reawakening the memory of his touch. 

“You okay?”

Pulling a shaking breath, she nodded. “It’s just.. it’s the first time you’ve..you’ve touched me in almost five years.”

His hand stilled, but didn’t leave her, a part of him secretly thrilled that she was remembering, too.

“We’ve not talked about any of this since last November in Manchester, Leo.”

“What do we need to say?”

His touch was igniting a fire that she needed to put out, quickly. “Leo, you were married. You’re married now.” She could see the storm brewing in his eyes, and she wondered if they were ready for this.

“Jenny had left me, Margaret.” 

He saw the shock on her face, and he continued. “Jed and Abbey didn’t know, and I know I didn’t tell you, either. Once I made it through rehab, our marriage recovered. But I may as well tell you that I don’t know it will this time.”

The mixture of pain and fatigue in his voice was frightening her. “Leo…what are you talking about?”

“Jenny’s not happy with me right now.” 

“Leo….”

“Don’t give me that look, Margaret. It’s not you.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m positive. No matter what I try, she doesn’t want anything to do with the campaign. But if she thinks I’m leaving Jed Bartlet before I get him into office, she’s got another thing coming.” He stopped, remembering the last strained phone call with his wife. “And I suddenly realized this evening I need all the friends I can get, and I hope that includes you.” 

“Don’t you ever doubt that, Leo. I never stopped caring.”

“I know.” Rubbing his thumb over the edge of her cardigan, he saw her grimace again as she shifted on the couch. He shook his head quickly. “But that’s enough of that. Turn around, Margaret.”

“What?” Surprise in her voice and eyes, she tilted her head to the side, feeling the pull of the muscles.

“I said turn around. If we don’t get this crick out of your neck, you’re gonna be in real pain tomorrow, and I’ll have to tell Abby on you like I did in Manchester.” He grinned at her, the shadows gone from his eyes. 

Stretching her legs out and shifting on the couch, she felt his fingers softly touch her neck, sweeping from side to side. Her hair moved across his hands as he gently kneaded her muscles, and she could have sworn that she felt him shudder as she leaned back against him.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Margaret, would you please quit worrying?”

“But that’s what I do best.” 

“Yeah. I told Jed earlier today to not worry about a thing, ‘cause Margaret was worrying enough for all of us.”

She groaned as he hit a particularly sore spot. He hesitated for a moment. “Too much?”

“No, just right.” Stretching, she moved her legs, letting herself relax against his touch. She wondered how she could feel overwhelmed and yet calm at the same time. She whispered, “Everything’s just right.”

\------------------------- 

She moved quietly in the hallway, her long blonde hair swaying behind her. Her plans to arrive before anyone else and re-organize Josh’s files seemed to be working,. Passing the office next to Margaret’s, she slowed down as the faint strains of music drifted out. Following the sound, she peeked in the doorway, wondering who had arrived before she did. Blinking, she watched for just a moment as the couple on the couch slept, his arm around her shoulders and her red hair fanned against his white shirt. Donna slowly reached for the door, closing it silently behind her as she continued toward Josh’s office, a soft smile on her face.

 

South Carolina

“Well, you can gripe all you want, Governor, but you’re gonna have to just swallow this one and give it up.”

“No, Leo, I really don’t.”

Their voices carried through the corridor, reaching her ears well before she rounded the corner. There they were, walking toward the open door to the suite, reminding her of two playground bullies trying their best to stare one another down. 

A low groan slipped through her lips and caught Leo’s attention. Stopping, he tossing a quick grin her way, then turned back to Jed. “Yeah, you do, ‘cause if ya don’t, I’ll have Margaret here tell Abbey that you’re welshing on a bet, and you know what that’ll get ya.”

With a pained face, Jed placated, “Now, Leo, there’s no reason to get Abbey involved in this.” 

“Yes, Governor.” One arm propped high on the wall, he grinned, pausing for the faintest of moments. “Yes, I think this is the perfect reason to involve Abbey. You know how much she loves to referee our little discussions.”

“You’re not fighting fair, my friend.” His eyes laughing, Jed slid one hand in the pockets of his pants. “As soon as Abbey finds out that I’ve not settled last year’s wagers, she won’t let me bet next season.” Using his free hand to gesture dramatically, he turned to Margaret. “Now tell me, my dear Margaret, do you think this is how the General Manager of Bartlet for America should be treating the second place winner of the South Carolina primary?”

Low voices drifted from inside the room as Sam answered CJ’s questions and Josh yelled for Donna. She shook her head as she looked from one man to the other, wondering when they had lost their minds. “You two are still arguing about the football pool? It’s March, for goodness sake! It’s not even football season!” She slid between them, moving into the suite, their footsteps heavy behind her. “And don’t even try to get me involved in this discussion.”

Leo laughed at the glare she shot his way. “Margaret, whose side are you on anyway?”

“Aww, don’t listen to him, Margaret.” Jed grabbed a bottle of water from the side table, twisting the lid as he walked toward Toby and Sam. “We all know that you’re a brilliant woman who knows a winner when she sees him.” 

“Yes, sir, and she’s on my side.” Leo said, slipping off his jacket and throwing it over the back of the captain’s chair at the dining table. “Aren’t ya, Margaret?” 

“God, give me strength,” she muttered, digging through Leo’s briefcase for her copy of the latest agenda.

“I heard that.”

“I hope God did, too!” She looked up to find him grinning at her from across the makeshift desk. She couldn’t help but flash him a quick smile in return as she reached for her pen, thinking for just a second that they both had been smiling a lot more recently.   
Toby turned from watching the televised returns and sat heavily on the couch. “Well, if you two are finished with your little prayer meeting over there, why don’t you join the rest of the congregation for a strategy summit while we’re still awake?” 

“Keep your shirt on, Toby. It’s not like anybody’s gonna do much tonight anyway.” 

“That may well be, CJ, but I’d like for us to have a coherent discussion before the alcohol has a chance to kill too many of our brain cells.” Shooting a glare at the room in general, he added, “And would someone please tell Josh to hang up that phone! Who in the world is he talking to for this long?”

Margaret moved to the corner of the couch while Leo slipped into the wingback chair next to Jed, stretching out his legs. “Okay, simmer down, people. We’ve got a long few months ahead of us, and we don’t want to blow it now.” Noticing that Josh had finally pocketed his phone and turned to the group, Leo looked up at the younger man. “Well? Did it work?”

Running a hand through his hair, he smiled as he sat down. “Yeah, it worked. We’ve got his money.”

Jed looked quickly between Josh and Leo. “What happened?”

“Sir, it looks like Wiley’s pulling out. We’ll get his endorsement and his war chest. Donna's gone down to get the confirmation fax.”

“Excellent job, Josh.” 

“Well, Governor, it seems like we had a little help on this one.” Josh glanced from Leo to Margaret, then smiled. “Apparently, Wiley’s Communications Director ran into Margaret this morning in the dining room and they had a little chat.”

“Me?” she squeaked , looking up from her notepad.

“Yeah, you.” 

“You’ve got to be mistaken, Josh. Other than Leo, the only person I talked to at breakfast was a woman on vacation from Maine.” .

Josh leaned back in his chair, trading grins with CJ and Sam. “Yeah. Well, Margaret, that “woman on vacation from Maine” really liked what you had to say about our candidate and our hopes for the future. As a matter of fact, she liked it so much that she told her boss that if he didn’t back out now, she was seriously considering jumping ship and making a run for Toby’s job.”

Without looking up from his notepad, Toby muttered, “If we have many more weeks like this one, I’ll resign and gladly let her try to make sense out of this nut farm.”

Leo met Margaret’s eyes, recognizing the hesitation staring back at him. “You did good.” 

“All I did was talk.” She suddenly grinned, looking around the room. “It’s not like it’s uncommon for me to ramble on, you know.”

“See, Leo, I told you that Margaret was the best thing that ever happened to this campaign.” Jed pointed a finger, grinning. “And you doubted me.” 

Leo shook his head as he still looked at Margaret. “No, sir, I believe what I said was that you were crazy. I never doubted Margaret.” He watched her dip her head, red strands falling in her face, then turned to face his best friend. “And I still say you’re crazy.”


	6. History

Chicago

“Mallory said to tell you hi.”

She smiled, swallowing the forkful of eggs she had just put in her mouth as she watched him close the cell phone and lay it on the white tablecloth. “Is she going to be able to join us tonight?”

He shook his head while pouring another cup of coffee, the steam rising from the liquid as it filled the cup. “Seems like Jenny’s roped her into some fundraiser at the Kennedy Center that she can’t get out of. It’s probably the same one that she tried to con me into doing.” He took a long sip of coffee, then looked up. “She knows it’s the Illinois primary, but does that stop her from doing these things? And from involving Mallory?”

She kept her face neutral, hearing the rising anger in his voice. “Well, at least it’s for a good cause.”

“I’m beginning to think that there’s no such thing as a bad cause when it comes to my wife.”

“Leo..”

“For God’s sake, Margaret, it’s a benefit for Ukrainian cultural art. Now, I support art as much as the next guy, and I think my checkbook will vouch for that, but it’s not like she’s single-handedly funding the cure for cancer or something.”

Noticing the stares from the guests at the next table, she leaned closer to him and whispered, “You need to calm down. We’re beginning to attract attention.”

He glanced around, then looked back at her, taking a deep breath. “I’m calm.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I’m sorry,” he sighed, leaning back and placing his napkin on his lap. 

She looked up from buttering her muffin. “You need to eat, Leo. We’ve got a long day ahead of us, you know.”

“I’m eating, Margaret.” He reached for his fork, stabbing a strawberry. “What does it look like I’m doing, inventing cold fusion?” 

“It looks like you’re trying to kill that poor defenseless piece of fruit.” She smiled slightly, hoping to take the sting out of her next words. “And it sounds like you’re venting your frustrations on me.”

He smiled guiltily. “Yeah. Sorry about that.” Placing the berry in his mouth, he swallowed, noticing that she was still looking at him. “What’s wrong now?”

“Just making sure you actually ate it. I have a feeling you don’t always eat your fruits and veggies.” 

Glaring at her, he grumbled, “So now you’re actually cataloguing what foods I eat? I’ve got to find more for you to do with your time.”

She glared back, about to respond when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking behind her, she met Abbey’s tired eyes. 

“Please tell me you two aren’t quarrelling, also.”

Margaret sighed, watching as Abbey rounded the table and sat across from her, next to Leo. “We’re not fighting, Mrs. Bartlet. I just don’t think he’s eating enough.” 

Rolling his eyes at Margaret, Leo smirked as he replied, “And I think her idiosyncrasies will be the death of me, but we’re not fighting. Right?”

Abbey watched the interplay between them with interest as she poured a cup of coffee. “Well, as long as you’ve not caught whatever Jed woke up with this morning.” 

“Is the Governor sick?”

Abbey met the other woman’s eyes over the top of her coffee cup. “No, Margaret, once again my dear husband is just being a pain in the butt. I hope you two don’t mind me crashing your breakfast, but if I didn’t escape that room, Leo here wouldn’t have to worry about setting up California, because I would have killed his candidate.” Shifting slightly in her seat, she smiled brightly as she placed her cup on the saucer. “But that’s enough about that. Tell me, Leo, what’s got you in a mood this fine morning?”

Abbey watched the couple in amused silence while she ate a bagel, listening as Leo recounted his conversation with Mallory, with occasional tidbits thrown in by Margaret. Catching the glances that she gave him, and the change in his face when he grinned at her, Abbey suddenly wondered how she had missed the shift in their relationship and if they were even aware of it themselves. She sighed inwardly, dazed for just a moment, knowing that Jed would never comprehend the ramifications of that one phone call made months ago. 

*************  
Later that night, Chicago

He stood at the window, the city lights flashing against the glass as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Her footsteps soft on the plush carpet, he watched as her reflection appeared next to his. 

“It’s fitting, you know. We met here in Chicago at Northwestern.”

She met his eyes in the window, the emptiness in his voice seeming much greater in comparison to earlier in the night. What an emotional day it had been, she thought. From temper tantrums to jubilation to sorrow, all within just a few hours.

“I called Mallory; she said she would tell Jenny.”

Still facing the window, he met her eyes in her reflection, smiling slightly in gratitude “Mal always liked Noah and Hannah. When she was just barely able to walk and talk, Noah would push her and Josh around in a wheelbarrow while he raked leaves. You should have seen them, Margaret, covered in leaves and having the time of their lives.” He sighed softly, clenching and unclenching his fists at his side. “Sometimes I wonder where the years have gone.”

She just listened, not bothering to comment, taking comfort in Leo’s memories of Josh’s father. His fingers brushed hers, loosely linking, and she let her hand settle into his, feeling the firmness of his grip as he took what solace she could offer.


End file.
